


In Between the Sheets

by theirishleprechaun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Consensual, Doggy Style, F/M, Force Bond, Hair-pulling, Opposites Attract, Spanking, cum kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theirishleprechaun/pseuds/theirishleprechaun
Summary: What other liquids can the Force transport?





	In Between the Sheets

It had been weeks since Luke had died to give the Resistance time to escape Crait. Since then, Rey and Ben had not seen each other in their bond. They both had started to believe Snoke, maybe he had orchestrated it after all. But tonight they realised this was not the case.

Rey slept. Across the stars, Kylo Ren slept.She slept on her side. He slept on his back.She slept in an oversized shirt. He slept in low riding pants. She moves in her sleep, he moves very little.

Rey currently slept on a twin sized bed that folded out from the wall. Ben slept in a king sized bed that was bolted to the floor.

Rey had been lucky enough not to share a room, Leia had been kind enough to find her private accommodations, lower ranking resistance fighters had to share lodgings depending on the locale.

Kylo was commander for now, but he had not switched rooms; his apartments were large enough, and he had become attached. Hux could take Snoke’s rooms for all he cared.

……...

Rey felt a solid warmth against her back. Still unconscious, she wiggled closer, chilly in the early morning air. Ben rolled to his side and was nearly woken by the feel of a backside against his front.

Rey felt a strong arm wrap around her torso from underneath, curling right under her breasts. She had always slept alone, ever since she was abandoned, so the warmth of another body only reinforced her belief that it was a dream. 

Kylo was rarely touched, so feeling an ass in the curve of his front woke up his cock. Still dozing, he pulled her tighter against him. He nuzzled his face into her unbound hair. His slow breaths made Rey’s neck tingle and a quiet moan slipped out of her.

Kylo growled at the sound, his dick was definitely awake now and throbbing against her ass. The arm beneath her breasts bent so that his hand could play with them while the other hand gripped her hip and ground against her. He tilted his head so that he could kiss her neck.

Rey woke at the sensation and leapt out of bed. Her dual bladed lightsaber still sat on her desk, partially assembled, so she did not call it to her. But her jump out of bed fully woke Kylo, who sat up and looked at her.

“How dare you touch me,” she glared.

Kylo smirked, “you made no protests. I'm sure if I continued you would let me.”

Rey bit her lip, she had enjoyed it in her semi-consciousness, but didn't want to admit it. He rose from the bed, his pants riding low on his hips, barely concealing his obvious hard-on. Rey let him approach her, the air simmered between them.

“I could make you feel good,” he said, his gaze dropped to her lips. “If this wasn't supposed to happen then why would we have this bond?”

“I am not bonded to you in any way.” Him being shirtless still made her nervous.

Kylo invaded her space, backing her to the wall. “Yes you are; it appears that Snoke was wrong after all. You could have killed me many times over, stop lying and accept it.”

Her gaze now fell on his lips, causing her to lick her own. “Ben,” she whispered. His eyes locked with hers, vulnerable with her use of his birth name that he allowed no one else. “If we do this, it changes nothing. I am not bending for you.” She blushed at the unintended innuendo.

Ben smirked at her, “we will see about that.” Rey waivered, tempted, but scared by the strength of their tension. “Please?” he begged in a low tone.

He craned his neck to kiss her, a gentle peck at first. Rey felt heat burn through her, she kissed him back harder. Her hands slowly creeped up his chest, looping her arms around his neck. She accidentally nipped his bottom lip and he moaned, grabbing her ass with both hands and lifting her up. She locked her ankles as he walked them back to the bed.

He crawled halfway up the bed before setting her down, her fingers tangling in his hair to keep them from separating completely. Ben kissed her thoroughly, moving from her swollen lips to her neck, and then lower.

A moan from her drew him back up to her mouth. Her arms flailed, trying to take off her sleep shirt without pushing him away. He helped her undress, and took a moment to appreciate the view. The Resistance had been feeding her, she was slightly heavier than she was when he bridal carried her all those weeks ago, and it showed. She was still slim, but not scavenger slim. Her pert breasts longed for his tongue, but so did her little brown bush peeking out from between her muscled thighs.

He leaned her back and licked a nipple. At the sharp gasp she gave he closed his lips around it and sucked. Rey started to squirm and pulled more at his hair. Ben kissed her again, worrying her wet nipple with his fingers.

“More,” she ordered.

He smiled at her, happy to do her bidding. He spread her legs more, putting one of his arms under one of her bent knees. Using his free hand, he trailed his fingers down her stomach, feeling her goosebumps as he went lower. He found her clit and caressed it, watching her jerk. When she moaned his fingers went lower, teasing her soaked entrance. Her hips tilted, trying to force penetration. 

Ben looked into her eyes as he slowly slid one finger in her wet snatch. Rey’s eyelids fluttered as he sunk a second finger into her. He used his thumb to rub her nub as he pumped them in and out. Rey grabbed his shoulders, lightly scratching at him in pleasure.

“I can't wait anymore,” she panted.

“Wait for what?” Ben asked conspiratorially.

“Get inside me right now Ben Solo.” Rey nearly growled, clawing at his pants. She was no longer unsure.

He rolled over so that he could get out of his pants and then rolled right back. Teasing her by rubbing his cock between her folds without going inside. He licked a nipple to make it worse and a jolt went through her, making her wetter.

Rey grabbed a fistful of his hair, dragging moan out of his throat. “Now.”

He slammed into her, making them both gasp. Ben paused, trying not to cum already, she felt that good around him. Rey ground her hips against him, cupping his ass to try and force him deeper.

Ben eased out of her and then snapped his hips back in, making her mewl. She played with her nipples as his thrusts increased.

“What--did--you--say--about--not--being--bonded?” he asked, punctuating his words with hard thrusts.

Rey briefly glared at him before pleasure erased it, her eyes rolling back into her head.

Ben pulled out of her and sat back on his heels, his now-wet cock bobbing against his abs. “I seem to recall you telling me that you wouldn't bend. I would like to test that. Get on your hands and knees.”

Rey didn't move at first, annoyed that her words had come back to bite her in the ass. But she didn't want to stop fucking him and hoped she would not regret it.

Slowly she rolled onto her stomach, bringing her elbows and knees up underneath her and pushing up. As she arched her ass back towards Ben she looked over her shoulder, meeting his hungry look with her own. He nipped one of her cheeks before trailing his tongue up the curve of her spine. She spread her thighs further apart, guiding his cock into position.

Ben gripped her hair by the root as he pushed inside of her. Rey moaned as his balls tapped her clit. He started thrusting, alternately smacking her ass, making her pussy seize around his dick. He was bottoming out again, the extra pressure driving her closer to finish. 

“Cum inside me,” she groaned.

Ben let go of her hair, pulling her top half up off the bed, and grabbed her throat. She tilted her head to kiss him as his thrusts sped up, biting his lip hard enough to bruise. He squeezed, making her feel lightheaded.

“Please, god I’m so close, give it to me.” Rey maintained eye contact, driving her hips back into his, gripping his hair. 

Ben growled, forcing her head into the pillows and jackknifed into her so hard that the bolts holding the bed to the floor rattled. He slid one hand down to her clit and flicked it every time he pulled out. By this time her legs were shaking and she was dripping onto the bed.

“I’m gonna fill you up so hard that you’ll be leaking for a month.”

Rey went off, her pussy constricting his cock just as the first spurt of cum hit her cervix. Her pussy squeezed every time his cock jerked. Ben continued slow pumps into her as he finished, making her legs twitch.

Ben pulled out and slumped next to her. Rey faced him, holding his big hand in her small one as their connection faded.

His sheets needed to be laundered.

Rey was still leaking cum as she got up to wash.

This would soon become a weekly ritual.


End file.
